Guerra! La Rebelión de los Híbridos -El Inicio
by CodyGuzman
Summary: Sharon Mundy siempre ha querido ser parte del equipo RED. Cuando por lo consigue es ajena a que podría poner en peligro no solo al equipo y a su familia si no también algo más antiguo que todo. Temas Violentos y probablemente sexuales (leve)
1. Prologo

En 1870 las empresas RED & BLU se consolidaron.

Sus respectivos dueños, los últimos Mann, contrataron cada uno a un mortífero grupo de nueve mercenarios para arrebatarle la tierra al contrario.

Al principio todo iba bien. Pero no duro mucho.

10 años después los Mann convocaron un llamado global, asegurando grandes recompensas a cualquiera que pudiera mejorar las habilidades de sus hombres.

Casi inmediatamente llego un telegrama.

Un científico Francés de nombre Francesco Demetre aseguraba que podía darles a los Mann un individuo que pudiera tener las habilidades de dos de sus hombres en un solo.

Demetre llamaba a estos individuos:

"Híbridos"

Solo se necesitaba dos muestras de sangre de las clases que se quisieran mezclar y gracias a violentas intervenciones medicas se crearía al hibrido.

Los hermanos Mann le dieron a Demetre un generoso presupuesto para que creara un nuevo grupo de mercenarios que solo incluyera híbridos.

Demetre acepto, advirtiendo que solo estarían listo dentro de los próximos 5 años. Los Mann esperaron.

Sin embargo nunca llegaron tales individuos.

Los Mann enviaron agentes para localizar al científico.

Los resultados fueron negativos.

20 años después de lo prometido Demetre había sido asesinado por un sujeto desconocido.

Sus notas, equipo y sujetos de prueba habían desaparecido.

De los retazos que los agentes pudieron encontrar solo quedo un párrafo entero escrito en francés:

"Un Hibrido químico jamás tendrá el potencial requerido, uno biológico sin embargo seria el poder encarnado; Un ejercito de ellos dominaría el mundo."

Los Mann entonces contrataron un segundo grupo de mercenarios, de 18 personas. 9 hombres y 9 mujeres para la reproducción de híbridos.

El intento falló estrepitosamente.

El proyecto fue abandonado.

Los híbridos biológicos quedaron en el olvido.

Hasta ahora.


	2. Primera Parte: 1

TF2: GUERRA! La Rebelión de los Híbridos

EL INICIO

"La Raza débil desaparecerá, el fuerte prevalecerá"

PRIMERA PARTE

"EL NACIMIENTO"

Adelaide, Australia

Sniper gritaba y se agitaba cual animal que había caído en una trampa. De su rostro caían centenares de pequeñas gotitas de sudor y un que otro hilillo de sangre por morderse el labio tantas veces.

"¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto?" se pregunto el australiano y de pronto recordó por que sufría tal acción: estaba dando a luz.

Sus preguntas estúpidas fueron claramente cortadas cuando otra ola de intenso dolor le recorrió la espalda, provocando que se arqueara de una manera inhumana y soltando un grito atronador. Cuando su espalda volvió a tocar la camilla, pudo ver fugazmente el rostro del medico que le atendía, para después desaparecer entre sus piernas.

¿Cómo podía su cuerpo soportar tales cosas? Se preguntaba imprimiendo fuerza a las mordidas que se daba ¿Cómo podía retorcerse y estirarse de esa manera? ¡Por Dooley! ¡Si era un hombre! Pero no podía responderse él mismo tales trivialidades ¡No ahora!

-Señor Mundy ¡Puje! ¡Puje!- gritaba el medico cuyas heladas manos tocaban con suma agresividad las zonas intimas del Sniper. -Ya casi terminamos esto ¡Venga un poco mas!-

El hombre tenia ganas de romperle la cabeza a gritos y golpes, contuvo sus ansias de tomar su rifle y hacerle un lindísimo agujero en esa cabeza llena de rizos color petróleo; Obedeció con un gruñido bastante ronco; Hizo que su cuerpo volviera a "trabajar" estremeciéndose de nuevo, abriéndose de nuevo. Él podía sentir como algo dentro de el se movía violentamente abriéndose paso entre sus piernas.

-¡Ya puedo ver la cabeza!- chillo el medico separando un poco mas las piernas del Sniper quien también lloraba de dolor. -¡Venga un esfuerzo mas! ¡Puje!- exigió

-¡ESTOY PUJANDO MALDITA SEA!- Grito Mr. Mundy mirando cara a cara a la estúpida partera que le regreso la mirada con suma frialdad.

-Mientras me grita de esa manera pierde atención al parto su hijo podría no lograrlo- hablo con seriedad la partera, clavándole unos muy fríos ojos al australiano, quien se estremeció al escuchar el "no lograrlo" -Ahora tráguese su orgullo de francotirador y ¡PUJE!-

Diciendo esto el medico abrió completamente las piernas del hombre sobre la camilla que respondió con un fuerte grito. Su cuerpo dio una ultima sacudida tan intensa como dolorosa, de su interior brotaron miles de ríos de sangre, y con ellos nació su legado manchando en el proceso al medico.

Sniper se relajo, su respiración se normalizaba poco a poco y como si estuviera estado sordo todo ese tiempo escucho los berridos de su hijo…o hija. El crio lloraba con ímpetu, y forcejeaba con fuerza mientras el medico le cortaba el cordón umbilical y le limpiaba al mismo tiempo.

"Igual que la madre" pensó la partera cuando envolvió a la criatura entre una toalla limpia y tibia. Camino derecho al australiano que comenzaba a levantarse y con voz mas suave anuncio: -Esta es su hija muchas felicidades Mr. Mundy-

Al hombre australiano le cayo como un balde de agua fría las palabras del medico. Y lo fue aun más cuando esta insistió en que cargara al bebe. Lo hizo por supuesto, pero no sin cierta timidez.

Era tan pequeñito y menudo, dejando de lado a las muchas crías de Koala, el Sniper nunca había cargado algo tan pequeñito. Según el medico, el sexo del bebe era femenino. ¡Una niña! ¡Por Dooley! La niña era menuda, la piel sonrosada, con un amago de cabellos castaños en la cabecita, ya no lloraba, soltaba chillidos de vez en cuando moviéndose quedamente, chocando contra el cuerpo del Sniper. Este la miro con una mezcla de curiosidad y ternura, los ojos le escocían amenazando con soltar las lágrimas no derramadas.

-¿Quiere que llame al padre?- pregunto la partera, el francotirador apenas era consiente de su presencia, toda su atención estaba puesta su pequeña, pero asintió. La mujer desapareció por la única puerta del cuarto y regreso casi al instante seguida por un hombre bajito. -Les daré algo de privacidad- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

El hombre que acaba de entrar estaba a toda legua, nervioso. El cuerpo le temblaba y miraba a todas direcciones; Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y la tenue luz le ilumino el rostro: un rostro joven, pero brutalmente marcado con una intensa quemadura en el lado derecho, iniciando desde la frente perdiéndose en el cuello; Su corto cabello era blanco como nieve, los ojos azul pálido moviéndose en toda dirección. Vestía una chamarra roja y unos pantalones oscuros. El Sniper dejo de observar a la bebé para cruzar su mirada con aquel hombre; una leve sonrisa le cruzo el rostro cansado.

-Venga ya- dijo -Ven aquí Pyro- Al Pyro le temblaron los agrietados labios cuando camino hacia el australiano y casi soltó un grito ahogado cuando miro a la niña, atenta a todo, atenta a él. -Esta es nuestra hija- anuncio el Sniper sonriendo.

Pyro dudo en tocar a aquella pequeña cosa. Su mano comenzó a dirigirse hacia la bebé, pero a medio camino se detuvo, no, no podía hacerlo. Una pequeña risa le saco de sus dudas, no venia del francotirador de eso estaba seguro, era una risa chillona y aguda. Era su hija quien tenía sus grandes ojos naranja oscuro puestos en él y una sonrisita en el rostro. Levantaba los brazos hacia a él mientras sonreía. El pirómano aún dudoso acerco su mano hasta que estuvo al alcance de la niña quien le tomo él dedo índice con una de sus diminutas manos, él sonrió contento, satisfecho.

-Deberíamos pensar en un nombre- dijo quedo el Sniper que comenzaba a sentirse cansado y soñoliento.

A Su lado Pyro asintió, ya tenia un nombre en mente.

Notas de la Autora:

Hola, espero que este disfrutando de este primer capitulo de mi FanFiction.

Estoy aquí para aclarar algunas cosas.

Primero, soy una amante del Yaoi y Yuri, por favor no se sorprenda que haya ciertas cantidades de estos géneros en el desarrollo de la historia. También me encanta la pareja que forman Pyro x Sniper. Así que ¿porqué no?

Segundo en el prologo digo que todo empezó en 1870, porque en el comic "Bala Perdida" se hace mención de la fecha de 1880, y aún así los Mann ya estaban ancianos. Necesitaba un tanto de tiempo antes de la participación de los sucesos que siguieron después de esa fecha. Por eso ese pequeño arreglo de tiempo.

Supongo que es todo. Nos veremos en el capitulo dos.


	3. Primera Parte: 2

2

12 años después

La bala impacto en el centro de la diana a mil metros de allí.

Ella dejo escapar una risotada de triunfo. A su lado su perro levanto la cabeza atraído por el ruido, pero inmediatamente la dejo caer entre las patas.

-¡¿Has visto eso Rusty!?- pregunto ella acariciando distraídamente el suave pelambre de Rusty quien movió la cola -¡justo en el centro! ¡Un tiro más y habré hecho 15 tiros perfectos!-

Emocionada, Sharon dejo caer el casquete vacio al suelo y cargo otro con la perfección de la práctica diaria. Se acomodo en el diminuto espacio del cuarto, apoyando el rifle sobre el alfeizar de la ventana tapiada, sola la punta del ligero cañón salió casi imperceptible entre los tablones. Puso el ojo en la mira del arma, hasta que percibió la diana lejos de allí como siempre había estado. Podía sentir la casi inexistente luz del laser de la mira, impactar contra el centro de la diana y entonces…Disparo. Sin embargo la bala fue a dar un poco más arriba de la diana perdiéndose en la llanura. Ella bajo el arma incrédula. Nunca fallaba, o al menos no desde hacía semanas. Rusty levanto la cabeza, y su cola dejo de moverse. Sharon miraba perdida el paisaje entre los tablones, como si eso fuera a explicarle porque había fallado tan rotundamente.

-¡DEMONIOS!- grito balanceándose peligrosamente hacia atrás, su pie impacto contra la caja que hacía de mesilla en la habitación, y los vasos térmicos cayeron derramando lo que había quedado de café. Rusty se levanto y ladro inquieto. Sharon bajo el arma aún enfadada como solo una niña de 12 años podría estarlo, miro de nuevo el blanco, enfurruñada con el ceño fruncido al más no poder, soltó una maldición por lo bajo, apoyo su espalda contra la pared de maderos de la habitación pisando la ventana con el pie y dejando el rifle en el suelo. Cruzo los brazos contra el pecho, indignada aún. Tras unos momentos, levanto la muñeca derecha divisando su viejo reloj de pulsera este marcaba las Cuatro en punto. Soltó un grito. Ya iba tarde. Tomo su rifle y se lo colgó a la espalda, se levanto con prisa dándose de lleno en el techo bajo. -¡Venga Rusty! ¡Es hora de irnos!-

El perro ladro enérgico moviendo el rabo. Sharon se movió deprisa cruzando en dos pasos el puesto de vigía de la vieja torre. La escalera estaba pegada a dos vigas oxidadas, los escalones también estaban bastante desgastados pero eso no impedía que Sharon los bajase con una velocidad de vértigo. Rusty siempre detrás de ella, bajaba también. La niña siempre había admirado la habilidad de su pastor para trepar por lugares que normalmente un perro normal no podría, parecía más un gato a un perro. En menos de un minuto ambos estaban en el suelo árido de la llanura, corriendo hasta el camino principal.

En esa zona de Adelaide casi no pasaban autos, solamente algunas motocicletas. Por lo que no había problema en que la niña y su mascota corrieran por el centro de la polvorosa carretera, solo eran diez minutos a pie de la vieja torre a la casa roja de sus abuelos. La podía ver allí al lado del camino, donde siempre había estado. Sharon salto la reja del patio, Rusty la atravesó por un pequeño hoyo y se fue a tumbar bajo una sombra. En la cocina la esperaba su abuela con el teléfono en la mano. Ella dejo el rifle apoyado contra el pie de la escalera. Y espero ansiosa el cambio.

-¡AH! Vaya mira y hablando de ella, acaba de llegar ya te la paso…-dijo su abuela mientras le miraba y le pasaba el teléfono.

-¡Mamá!- grito ella, al tiempo que su abuela pasaba junto a ella y le revolvía los castaños cabellos.

-Hola pequeña Dingo- dijo una voz rasposa de un hombre del otro lado del teléfono.- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Sniper.

-Como siempre- respondió la niña haciendo una mueca mientras con los dedos jugaba con el cable del teléfono.- ¿Cuándo volverán tú y papá? – pregunto.

Del otro lado, Sniper soltó un cargado suspiro, se revolvió en su sitio pensando que decirle a su hija. Era normal que preguntara eso frecuentemente, hacia dos años que pyro y él se habían ido, dejando a la niña con sus padres mientras trabajan en RED. Se paso una mano por la nuca, respirando muy hondo.

-Mira pequeña...Todavía no podemos volver…-

-Nuca pueden- le corto la niña su voz sonaba molesta- Ya han pasado dos años, me prometieron que volverían en dos años-. Replico.

-Las cosas se han complicado pequeña pero iremos pronto te lo prometo-. Respondió rápidamente el francotirador, odiaba romper promesas a su hija, pero era cierto que el asunto se había complicado…y mucho.

-Como no vuelvan me enojare- amenazo la niña. Al otro lado del teléfono su madre soltó una senil carcajada que a ella no le hizo gracia lo decía en serio.- ¡No estoy bromeando!- grito molesta.

-Volveremos es un hecho- dijo Sniper entre risas, ya conocía el bonito carácter de Sharon, a menudo Pyro decía que lo había heredado de él.-Y cuando volvamos quizá vayamos a cazar a la estepa-. Si bien conocía el carácter de la niña también conocía su amor hacia los arcos y los rifles-¿Has estado practicando no?-

Como todo crio, Sharon dejo su enfado por las promesas rotas y le hablo con energía acerca de sus prácticas. Lo hacia cada día, sin falta siempre cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto. Cada vez alejaba más la diana hasta que desaparecía de su campo de visión. Puntería casi perfecta. Sniper se quejo de que debería poner tal empeño en sus estudios a lo que Sharon respondió con un bufido de molestia, ella estaba bien en el colegio manteniéndose sobre el promedio, no necesitaba darle más tiempo al colegio.

-Tal vez cuando termine de estudiar podría unirme contigo en RED- musito la chiquilla bajando la voz en cada palabra, sabia lo que diría su padre al respecto, pero ella siempre había querido ir a con sus padres a ese "buen trabajo que daba buenas ganancias", lo único que necesitaba era su rifle.

-Ya hablaremos de eso cariño- respondió su madre con un deje de voz bastante neutral.-Llamare mañana ¿De acuerdo?-

-¡De acuerdo! Di le a papá que le mando saludos-

-Se los daré pequeña-.

"Adiós" fue lo ultimo que se dijeron antes del que agudo "bip" del teléfono sonara, Sharon colgó de nuevo el desgastado aparato en su soporte; Salió disparada de la cocina, no sin antes abrir a Rusty que esperaba en el patio entre las sombras; Tomo su rifle y subió de dos en dos las viejas escaleras con el perro pegado a sus talones, recorrió el pasillo hasta el ultimo cuarto de la casa, el que le pertenecía. Adentro estaba cálido, gracias a la luz solar que atravesaba las oscuras persianas. Sharon dejo el rifle cerca de su mesita de noche y se tumbo sobre la cama llena de papeles y ropa. Rusty hizo lo propio lamiéndole el rostro antes de acostarse a su lado. Sharon soltó una risita aguda, metió la mano entre las colchas oscuras y saco un papel arrugado y de color rojizo. Lo leyó por enésima vez en el día. En el panfleto sobresalía la palabra "RED" y más abajo escrito en negritas un numero telefónico. La niña ensancho una sonrisita, algún día trabajaría para ellos. Si algún día.


	4. Primera Parte: 3

3

Nueve Años Después

La luz solar avanzo con pereza a través de las persianas que a duras penas cubrían la ventana. El pequeño despertador que se mantenía unido únicamente por la cinta adhesiva sonó estrepitosamente durante unos segundos antes de que su mano impactara con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre él. Desde hacía horas que estaba despierta. Se había despertado para ver como Nicole tomaba sus cosas, le dejaba una nota y se largaba…Para siempre. Tenía los ojos puestos en la ventana deseando que el sol no siguiera avanzando, que de vuelta se hiciera de noche y que la tierra la meciera con su movimiento para volver a caer rendida. No era por Nicole, la mujer que le había estado calentando la cama los últimos meses, teniendo incontables sesiones de sexo hasta bien entrada la mañana, sino que simplemente quería dormir. Bajo la mirada hacia el destartalado reloj mirando la hora, soltando un bufido en el proceso.

Con el ánimo por los suelos Sharon Mundy se levantó pesadamente del viejo colchón. Abrió la ventana dejando entrar la brisa fresca, un alivio inmediato al calor; Busco ropa que no apestara tanto a licor o meramente a suciedad, los mejores pantalones estaban en el respaldo de una silla los tomo y se embuto en ellos de manera automática, miro de reojo la mesa donde Nicole había dejado la nota, se acercó para poder leerla sin tener que tomarla.

"Lo siento"

Era lo único que decía.

"No, no lo sientas" pensó Sharon con odio tomo el papel entre sus manos y lo rompió haciéndolo pedazos. No era la primera vez que le rompían el corazón.

Camino por entre la ropa sucia, los libros, las latas de Red Bull y los vasos térmicos de café. Abrió la puerta que daba al pequeño patio de servicio y un alegre coro de ladridos entro como un frenesí a su hogar. Ella sonrió

-Ya, ya- dijo a sus perros.

El mayor en cuanto edad era Rusty, un pastor australiano con un paño rojo como collar, le seguía Wanka –nombre puesto por su actividad favorita que no era precisamente ir a por las pelotas- un labrador café y por último Nari, una perra tibetana de pelaje grisáceo que era más corpulenta que sus dos hermanastros. Acaricio a todos un buen rato, dejando que le lamieran el rostro y las manos a modo de saludo. Se levantó con la marea canina a su alrededor yendo por el desayuno de sus mascotas, sirvió los tres platos de los animales al tope con las croquetas y después se alejó. Los miro un buen rato antes de que su propio estomago comenzara a gruñir. Dejo a los animales, y paso a la pequeña cocina, abriendo la nevera. Adentro solo quedan un par de latas de Red Bull, algunos huevos, cajas de comida para llevar y lo que antes pudo haber sido una manzana a medio comer. Tomo una de las latas abriéndola con el pulgar y dio un largo trago. Antes de que pudiese saber si el contenido de las cajas era comestible el teléfono- el único empotrado a una de las paredes de la cocina- sonó, por primera vez en semanas. Dejo la lata en la barra y se dirigió a contestar.

-¿Aló?- contesto con voz ronca.

-No te escuchas nada bien cariño- respondió el Sniper

-¿Mamá?- Pregunto atónita la mujer la última llamada de su madre había sido cuando termino la Universidad de eso yacía unos meses.

-¿Acaso tienes otra?- respondió el hombre con sarcasmo-Solo quería saber cómo has estado, pero por la voz que tienes me imagino que no muy bien, ¿estas enferma acaso?-

-¿Qué? No, no. Estoy bien solo algo adormilada- "Y hambrienta" pensó de soslayo.- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo le ha ido?-

-El trabajo nos mata eso es seguro- Sniper no quería agregar que lo decía literalmente para no preocupar a su hija, parecía que por alguna u otra razón las contiendas contra BLU subían de nivel cada maldito día, vagamente recordaba como con solo salir del hangar paro de nuevo en la sala de Respaw por un estúpido Soldier BLU y su lanza-cohetes. Pero claro no le podía decir eso a Sharon.-Nos dieron unas muy cortas vacaciones de hecho, tu padre está durmiendo ahora-.

-Anda, vacaciones. ¿Ya han planeado a dónde ir? He oído que es bueno relajarse en alguna playa- "Mientras alguien te la lame" pensó no podía creerse los sucios pensamientos que tenía en ese preciso momento, no es que no los tuviera a menudo pero no esperaba que salieran a relucir en ese momento.-Cuando despierte dile que lo quiero y extraño.- Los pensamientos sucios fueron borrados por un recuerdo familiar de cuando ella y su padre dormían en una casa de campo en Adelaida; Eran buenos tiempos.

-De hecho estamos aquí en Sidney- dijo Sniper soltando una senil risa, espero el grito de emoción o algo parecido y el sonido de sorpresa que dio su hija no se hizo esperar ensanchando más su sonrisa-Queríamos visitarte antes de volver a doblarnos las espaldas, dime ¿tienes tiempo para que tus viejos te vean?-

–Siempre tengo tiempo para ustedes ma- responde ella con una risita, mira de reojo la lata de la bebida energética casi con asco ahora-Tengo algo de tiempo ahora ¿Por qué no les invito el desayuno?-

-Claro Sherry, solo dime donde debemos ir-.

. . .

Sharon encontró una razón para una ducha y no quedarse tumbada en casa mirando programas de concursos en televisión. Salió de su casa con la gorra de los Medias Rojas de Boston echada hacia atrás, si no tuviera los pechos tan grandes alguien hubiera dicho que era un chico muy alto. Sharon cerró el pestillo de la puerta con llave, y antes de poder guardarse las llaves en el bolsillo trasero, lo vio. ¿Había estado allí antes? No lo creía lo hubiera recordado. La camioneta era casi imperceptible por los demás autos a pocas calles de allí. Podía ver como la pintura comenzaba a decaer, y notaba que los vidrios eran oscuros así que no podía ver si alguien estaba dentro. Pero ella sabía que alguien estaba dentro. Era un don especial que la paranoia creaba. Palpo el interior de la chamarra que estaba atada a su cintura, donde en un bolsillo interior se ocultaba un arma. No estaba de más ser prevenida. Miro por última vez la camioneta antes de acercarse a la acera y detener un taxi.

El automóvil se detuvo justo en la entrada de un restaurante con una fachada muy simple y rustica que resaltaba en toda la acera. Dentro el aire acondicionado funcionaba a toda su potencia haciendo que dentro fuera mucho más agradable que en el infierno de afuera. El lugar casi siempre estaba lleno, y a veces era necesario esperar para tomar una mesa. Sharon se acercó a la chica que atendía la "sala de espera", era bajita, morena, con ojos color miel y una linda sonrisa. Ella sonrió a su vez.

-Alguien me espera, reservaron la mesa con el nombre Mundy- dice Sharon.

La chica morena le sonríe con más ánimo, busca el apellido en una carpeta plastificada negra y la mira abriendo su brazo señalando con la mano el interior.

-Sígame por favor- dice la chica.

Sharon sigue a la chica sonrisas hasta una mesa en una sección más privada del local. Allí están sus padres, hablando por lo bajo; Levantan la mirada cuando la perciben llegar, la chica sonrisas mira extrañada a su padre quien aunque está usando ropa casual para soportar el clima todavía usa su máscara anti-gas, ocultando su rostro cicatrizado por las quemaduras. Se aleja algo nerviosa a atender a los demás comensales.

-¡Me alegra mucho de verlos!- Sharon abraza a su madre y besa a su padre en la frente, ronroneando feliz. Se sienta al lado de él mientras le abraza el brazo.

-A nosotros también pequeña dingo- dice Sniper sonriéndole, la mira y se repite mentalmente lo mucho que ha crecido su niña, ya es más alta-aunque solo un poco- que Pyro, el cabello ya llega más allá de los hombros y dejo atrás las facciones de la niñez, ya es una mujer adulta.-Nos moríamos por verte-.

Pyro balbucea una respuesta afirmativa, acariciando con la barbilla los cabellos revueltos de su hija. Ella mueve una mano, no es para tanto.

-Dinos Sherry que hecho, ¿Qué tal va el trabajo?- pregunta el francotirador.

-Preferiría contárselos mientras comemos algo- responde Sharon separándose del brazo de Pyro y observando la carta, necesita algo con que llenarse el estómago.

Al poco rato una chica diferente, no la chica sonrisas-esta es alta y rubia-, trae los pedidos, el olor a comida caliente inunda la mesa, el estómago le gruñe con fuerza ya no recuerda la última vez que comió comida de verdad y no Red Bull con las sobras de ayer. Todo su cuerpo le agradece, se enciende un coro celestial cuando da el primer bocado tragándolo con el jugo de naranja. Sharon se da cuenta de la boba expresión que se forma en su rostro mientras come, se relaja y trata de no mostrar lo hambrienta que esta.

-¿Nos hablabas del trabajo?- pregunta de nuevo Sniper conteniendo la risa, su hija tiene un apetito voraz…Como el de su padre; A su lado Pyro apenas con la máscara levantada devoraba con ánimo un omelette.

-Oh, si- Sharon se lamio uno de los dedos y fue a colocarse un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja-Sigo trabajando en la galería, pero mis obras siempre están en exposición casi ninguna se vende-.

Pyro volvió a bajarse la máscara nervios, ante la mirada curiosa de la clientela y balbuceo algo que solo su madre y ella pudieron entender:

"Tus pinturas son maravillosas Sherry; No entiendo porque no se vende ninguna"

-La galería es pequeña no mucha gente pasa por ella- explico ella tomándose de un trago lo poco que le quedaba de jugo-Pero no se preocupen se han vendido algunas y he recaudado mucho- sonríe aunque en su interior lo que le queda de consciencia la incrimina, la regaña.

. . .

Después de haber pasado el día con sus padres, Sharon volvió a su lugar "alejado del mundo". Comenzaba a subir la escalinata cuando en su campo de visión se presentó un viejo amigo. La camioneta descolorida estaba allí…Aun. Ella hubiera sabido si el automóvil fuera de algún vecino o amigo, llevaba algún tiempo viviendo allí. La paranoia comenzaba a hacer su trabajo, la mano tentada a sacar el arma; Respiro y busco las llaves en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón. El chasquido de algo cargarse hizo que su paranoia alcanzara el nivel más alto en semanas, dejo la búsqueda de las llaves y armo su pistola al tiempo que se daba la vuelta apuntando a cualquiera que hubiera atrevido a apuntarle primero.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que quieres de mí?!- grito Sharon empuñando el arma.

Ella esperaba a algún hombre musculoso vestido con chalecos de cuero y lleno de tatuajes-estereotipo sacado de tantas películas en la televisión pública- pero lo que se encontró una mujer bajita, de cabello negro y ojos violetas ocultos tras gafas de negro armazón, sostenía un revolver pero no le apuntaba, bajo el brazo tenía una folder. Levanto ligeramente las manos en señal de rendición, mirándola con una expresión de calma. Pero a Sharon eso no le bastaba, con el cañón del arma indico a la mujer que se deshiciera de la suya, esta se arrodillo ligeramente y dejo el revolver en el suelo alejándola con un pie.

-¿Quién eres tú?- presiono la australiana.

-No le molestare mucho señorita Mundy- respondió ella-Mi nombre es Pauling y vengo con una propuesta de trabajo para usted-.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?-

Pauling saco la folder y se la tendió a Sharon quien sin dejar de apuntarle la tomo, nerviosa por dejar desatendida a su blanco miro de reojo la carpeta, dejando escapar una exhalación contenida; Bajo ligeramente la pistola y miro a Pauling con confusión.

-Felicidades Señorita Mundy RED la quiere en su equipo-.

. . .

La carpeta descansaba en la mesa de la cocina, con la palabra RED escrita en el centro y "Contrato de personal" en el dorso. Sharon daba vueltas en la habitación mirando de cuando en cuando a la carpeta y a la mujer, Pauling. Estaba sentada frente a la folder pero su mirada violeta estaba puesta en ella. Antes de poder dar una cuarta vuelta, Sharon se giro, y finalmente se sentó, pidiendo paciencia.

-¿Cómo demonios RED supo de mí?- pregunto con más rudeza de la que pretendía.

Pauling se subió las gafas y junto las manos, una posición que asumía con las explicaciones ó los reclamos de sus padres.

-No me es permitido responder esa clase de preguntas pero digamos que RED "tiene ojos en todos lados"- dijo Pauling con voz pausada mirándola en todo momento- Nos impresiona su habilidad innata en el spinning y claro también esta esa habilidad propia con el fuego-.

Sharon levanto la mirada al escuchar "habilidad propia con el fuego"; ¿Cuánto sabia esa mujer de ella…o de sus "habilidades"? Se dignó a no contestarle alguna ocurrencia, u ofenderla, y volvió a presentar atención.

-Sabemos también que no le está yendo muy bien en su situación económica actual- prosiguió la mujer del vestido violeta- Nos hemos tomado la libertad de hacer un "ejemplo" de curriculum y hemos notado que es la persona perfecta para esta…vacante-.

-¿Me dirá de qué clase de trabajo se trata?- Sharon trataba de mantenerse paciente pero que la mujer le hablara en clave no le ayudaba.

-De Mercenaria- soltó Pauling.

La expresión que la cara de Sharon puso en ese momento no tenía precio.

Había abierto la boca formando una "O" perfecta, alzando las cejas al más no poder mirando como alguien que mirase algo nuevo y no lo pudiera digerir. Cerró la boca mordiéndose el labio, conteniendo el aire y tratando de despejar la mente. Soltó el aire, junto con una carcajada nerviosa, se levantó y volvió a dar vueltas aumentando el área donde caminaba.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo verdad?- pregunto nerviosa, apoyando una mano en la mesa, acercándose mucho a Pauling.-¿Me estas echando la bronca? No me gustan las bromas de mal gusto Señorita Pauling…Si ha venido solo para eso por favor…Lárguese de mi casa- .

-No es ninguna broma-. Espeto la mujer de gafas devolviéndole sin miedo la mirada- La empresa RED contrata mercenarios capacitados, no le hubiéramos contactado si no fuera perfecta para el perfil de empleados-.

"La mujer tiene agallas" pensó Sharon, su sub-consiente asintió. "Si RED contrata solo mercenarios…quiere decir…Mamá y Papá…Por Dooley…". Era demasiado para tragar en ese momento. Comenzaba a marearse.

-Mire, veo que esto es mucho para usted en este momento- comenzó Pauling levantándose-Dejare la Folder aquí, contiene toda la información que debería aclarar sus dudas y así como también mi número telefónico personal- La mujer se acercó a la puerta y antes de irse volvió a hablar:-Tiene una semana Señorita Mundy-.

Y entonces se fue.

Dejando a una confusa Sharon parada en la cocina. Se pasó una mano por la melena castaña, parpadeo varias veces tratando de aclarar la vista, borrosa. Se dirigió al lavabo abrió el grifo y se mojó el rostro, buscando tranquilizarse. De nada sirvió. Pesadamente entro a su habitación, despojándose de la ropa, hasta quedar en completa desnudes.

De las muchas cosas que Sharon pudo pensar antes de quedarse dormida, de todo lo que pudo haber reflexionado o hecho, pensó en Nicole y de lo mucho que extrañaría que le calentara la cama.


End file.
